


Tie u to my heart

by Mone0928



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Control, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mone0928/pseuds/Mone0928
Summary: 纯粹自娱自乐 ooc属于我





	Tie u to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> 纯粹自娱自乐 ooc属于我

“你确定你想要这样吗？”Louis犹豫地抚摸着Harry被汗水浸湿的鬓角，拿捏不定自己是不是该答应Harry的要求将他捆绑起来玩上一场新的性爱游戏。

Harry顶了顶头，将自己的卷毛送到Louis的手掌下面磨蹭着，舒服地将眼睛眯成一条。“嗯……当然要，除非你累了，那换我。”Louis又好气又好笑地举起自己晒成蜜色的右手臂炫耀了一下肱二头肌，“你认真的？我相信我现在能直接把你举起来。或者这又是你的另一种激将法？巧了，我还就吃这个。”

Louis翻身下床取来Harry准备好的麻绳，幸好之前看pron的时候见过捆绑是怎么玩的，不然今天可还要出洋相。“事先说好了我没这么干过所以等下要是我不小心弄疼了你或者——”  
“哦行了我知道你不会的，别说废话了让我们直接进入主题——”Harry十分没有耐心地打断Louis的话，表现得像个小混蛋。

Louis一边试着打结，一边笑着拍打Harry挺翘的臀部，在那个饱满的臀部上留下一个个重叠的红色淤痕。打完结他又嫌不够似的狠狠咬了几口，果不其然引起了Harry的几声小小抗议“闭嘴，你上次玩我的屁股可开心了，就差当成鼓敲，搞得我第二天坐都坐不下去，所以这次在我欺负回来之前，不许抱怨！”Louis的怨气还蛮大的，连带着下嘴也特别狠。Harry隐隐有些后悔，但是——“我又不是圣人，对着你的屁股谁能忍得住啊？？！啊啊啊疼！”

Louis在留下几个牙印和掌印之后，满意地终于暂时放过了Harry的屁股，将被捆绑好动弹不得的Harry翻过身，Louis用舌尖在Harry的肚子上慢慢描绘纹身，温热的呼吸喷洒在Harry的小腹上，引起他身体一阵阵颤抖。

当Louis的舌头逐渐下移，像小猫一样开始舔舐Harry的两个囊袋的时候，Harry终于忍不住倒吸了一口气“哦操，你的舌头是有魔法还是什么的，光是想到我都能直接射出来……”他闭着眼睛都能想象到Louis得意的样子，肯定连不存在的尾巴都摇起来了。果不其然，Louis舔得更加卖力了，一路延伸到Harry的大腿根部——在抽搐，他能感受到Harry正在忍耐不马上射出来。

“不你现在不能射。”Louis坏心眼地掐住了Harry的阴茎根部，在Harry的背后塞了个枕头让他抬起胯，继续舔舐，同时伸手给自己早已勃起却一直被主人冷落的阴茎戴上了一个安全套，将微凉的润滑油倒在Harry目前因为欲望难以纾解，散发着情热的身体上。

因为已经做过一次了，所以Harry的身后还有没擦干净的润滑油——无香无味，Louis的偏爱。他可不想做爱的时候自己的阴茎上沾满Harry最爱的草莓味的润滑油，真的，这样会逼疯他的。

扩张的很顺利，三指的宽度已经够了，Louis一边狠狠地咬上Harry挺立的乳尖一边缓缓地插入了Harry，两人同时发出满足的低喘。当Louis开始规律地抽插的时候，Harry还在好死不活地挑拨“你知道吗，我真的后悔要捆绑了，哈，呃，这样我根本摸不到，啊，我的鸡巴，操，我想射了。”

Louis心想果然还是自己太温柔了居然还让他有力气无理取闹，一边操地更狠，一边凑到Harry的耳边说“那你该说什么？嗯？”一边舔起了Harry敏感的耳廓。

Harry被操得眼泪汪汪，睁开眼睛无法聚焦的模样很好地刺激了Louis。“呃……放开我的手？”

“不不不，呃宝贝你里面真紧……你忘了什么？”Louis其实也忍得很辛苦，Harry湿润高热的甬道几乎让他立马缴械投降。

“……请？请你放开我的手？”Harry胡乱地猜测，没想到刚好取悦了Louis的某些奇怪的性癖。Louis快速地解开了Harry手上的绳子，Harry顺势将手搂住Louis耸动的腰肢，他们一边忘情地接吻一边同时达到了高潮。

 

事后小剧场：

*门铃被niall敲响

“pizza派对！！噢啦！！快开门”

“快点把我脚上的绳子解开！”Harry低声说，和Louis手忙脚乱地扔掉避孕套解开脚上的绳子，顺便拿床单盖住痕迹，自认为十分完美了以后开门将Niall迎了进来。

Niall看着垃圾桶里的绳索和避孕套还有Harry不自然的动作“……幸好我点了一份不辣的。”


End file.
